Your Song
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: After an accident...Jade does something to prove her love to beck... Song featured is Ellie Goulding's "Your Song..."


A/N: Just wrote this on a whim I heard the song **Your Song **by **Ellie Goulding **and thought it would fit... Listen to it its really good.. :D

( **Flashback**..._Actions_..._**Lyrics) **_Just so you know!

Your Song

Jade was sitting in the cafe along with everyone else who helped with his welcome back party. She was waiting on him to get home from the hospital...

She was nervous he hadn't been home for 2 weeks... she saw him everyday they would let her but visiting hours always ended.

unfortunately

She was a wreck for the past 2 weeks feeling empty and alone all the time even when surounded by her 'regular' friends...

She just couldn't get her mind off of beck wondering if he was okay or not wondering if he was alright wonder what he was thinking...

Every time she asked him how he was he always said the same thing...

"I'm fine..how was your day..."

But she knew better then that.. 2 broken ribs and a fractured leg wasn't okay... it was lucky but not okay...

It was a miracle he survived the collision with the 18-wheeler...

She could feel her heart leap out of her chest when she thought about how close he came to dying.

She wanted to break down and cry...but not around all these people...

even if it was partially her fault.

They were arguing on Sunday night.

**I don't see why its so hard for you to just say it Jade... I say it all the time... just say it..." He his voice had lost it usual cool.**

"**No..okay I'm not... I shouldn't have to say it i'm with you aren't I?" She was tired of having the 'why don't you tell me you love me... ' conversation... Jade was never one to express her feelings and he knew that...why was he making this so hard? Why couldn't he just leave things the way they were?**

"**Jade why won't you say it... I know your with me.. but people can be together and not love each other..just say it... It shouldn't be so hard for you if you really love me..." Beck was trying his hardest to let her see how much this meant to him.**

"**Your acting like a girl right now..." Jade sat down on the small sofa flipping through the channels...**

"**I'm acting like a girl...your acting like a complete gank..." Beck let it slip but he couldn't help it...**

**He knew how much she hated being called that...**

"**Excuse me?" She threw the remote down batteries flying everywhere...**

"**Fuck... Jade I can't...i'm not doing this with you right now... you never want to talk or express anything until it becomes to much to handle... i'm sick of doing that... i'm sick of you ignoring the fact that were in a an actual give and take relationship not a give and give until I can't give anymore..." Beck was red faced... and out of breath...**

"**That's how you feel?" Jades voice was calmer but everyone knew the calm came before the storm...**

**He realized the tone In her voice.**

"**Jade..." He started his voice sounded tired.**

"**That's how you feel like you just give and give i'm sucking you dry like a succubus until your empty..." Her voice was trembling.**

"**Jade...its just.." Beck didn't know how much more of this he could take...**

"**no beck you made how you feel clear..." Jade went over to get her bag and things...**

"**Jade wait..no... lets just talk please..." Beck grabbed her shoulder...**

"**you think all I do is take take take...huh..how can I from take something..that barely gives anything... You think you give me all of this stuff.. all this time all your emotions.. you give me your all right? No... you give me after thoughts.. you give me heartache... Beck... you want me to say I love you so much when I have to ask for you to say it...I have to almost fucking beg you to say it...but i'm sucking you dry? I trying My damn hardest beck.. I really am..." Her voice was cracking... **

**he could tell she was about to cry.**

" **I think we need a break.." She uttered...it was soft and he barely caught it...**

"**what?" He asked as if he hadn't heard right.**

"**WE need a break... not form the argument.. us..we need a break from us..since both of us are giving so much...we need to rejuvenate .. fine more things to give..." She was collected now he guessed. Her voice held its usual icy-ness**

**She was pulling on her socks and boots...**

"**Jade..." He touched her again but she pulled away...**

"**I don't wanna talk anymore ok... i'm going to go home..." She sounded defeated and hurt.**

**Beck stood there as she slammed the Rv door closed.**

**Jade started her car... the raindrops from the huge Grey clouds overhead began to drop...**

**she got half way home before she broke down.. crying her eyes out... the tears wouldn't stop falling...**

**Her chest ached like a piece of her had been ripped out how cliche she thought...but it felt exactly like that..it hurt way to much... **

**she sat in the drive way crying her eyes out for another 10 minutes before her phone vibrated in her pocket.**

**From:Beckett**

**To:Jade**

**This isn't finished...we have to talk about it it can't wait...no exceptions no excuses... I'll be there in 10...**

Jade cringed at the thought... He never came. She waited and waited for him to show and thought he blew her off realized that fixing things with her wasn't worth it...

that was until she got the horrible call at 3 in the morning telling her what had happened... She was in shock the whole way there... and the whole wait...

His parents tried to talk to her tell her what happened but she didn't care...she sat and waited until the doctors came out...

Everyday since the accident she'd been trying to find ways to make it up to him..

She told him how she thought it was her fault.

"Jade.. unless you were driving the truck its not your fault..." He said in his cool calm voice...

She wanted to scream at him...scream at him for not screaming at her. She wanted the guilt to disappear but it wouldn't it was festering up inside of her until she could barely look at her self in the mirror...

He was her everything... He was what kept her grounded... the only person she could actually share everything and anything with..

He was the person who understood her best because he had always been there for her... without him she would literally die... He was so much more important to her then a boyfriend.. He was her best friend... he was her world.

When tori announced that she was going to hold a surprise welcome back party she found something.. .that could make it up to him...something special...Something that was against her better judgment on doing...but it had to be done...

Tori came through the door excited... pulling Jade from her thoughts..

"They just pulled up..they just pulled up...everyone in position..!" She was excited to say the least...

The lights were turned off before they entered.

She could here Beck questioning Andre.

"Listen why are we here so late at night this can't be..."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out as Andre flicked on the outside lights...

There was a welcome back Beck banner, food drinks and all of his friends... He was happier then ever... shocked they had done this for him...

But he didn't see jade...

He looked around trying to zone out everyone's congratulations he was looking for Jade..

He was getting worried.

"Now beck.. we planned this whole party out for you...everyone here missed you so much and were so glad your okay..." Tori had tears in her eyes she hugged becks neck...

Cat was behind her tears in her eyes as well..

"we missed you beck...We missed you a lot.." She was starting to cry she hugged him tightly... he hugged back and kissed the top of her head..

"its okay i'm right here..." The next person in line was Robbie and Rex he smiled when he caught sight of them.

"Hey man... nice to see you.." He could tell Robbie was getting emotional but Robbie kept it under control and settled for a man hug...

Beck had a smile on his face...this was the happiest he had been in 2 weeks... now only if he could find Jade...

Andre led him to a table in the middle of the cafe... everyone clapping and cheering at him..

"We have something special planned for your return... Actually someone special has something special planned for you..." cat said confusingly.

Beck had a confused accepting look on his face..turning to Andre for questioning but he wasn't there..

He looked all around for Andre... before cat tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the small railing stage above the cafe.

Beck looked up and saw her...

She was wearing his favorite green dress and black flannel shiry. Her hair was curled in loose ringlets... her outfit made him smile. That was his favorite shirt...she had a small smile on her face... He felt like he hadn't seen her without a frown on her face in forever...

The everyone clapped as she walked out and they took notice...

Jade grabbed a microphone... locking eyes with beck...

Her stomach almost dropped she was so nervous.

Andre was at his position at the piano.

Beck smiled this was going to be good.

The piano started slow and jade's voice rang out amount the crowd..

_**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_  
_her hand covered her eyes..._

_**I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

_her arms spread out everywhere... gesturing to the world_

_**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_**  
**

_she grabbed her hair extensions and smiled at beck.._

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words **_

_She belted out her voice..._

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

_She pointed at beck..._

_The piano picked up.._

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you **_

_She pointed and winked again then began to sing into the microphone..._

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words **_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_**  
**

_The crowd began to clap like this was the end but then a techno beat rang out form the speakers.. and the clapping stopped._

_The piano was lost in a rhythmic beat.._..

_**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside **_

_Jade held her stomach..._  
_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

_Jade clutched her self...the beat rang out over the speakers...lights shooting form all around...  
_  
_**So excuse me forgetting,**_

_Jade tapped her head..._

_**but these things I do  
See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue **_

_she twirled her extensions again making beck laugh..._

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
**_

_The lights went off again causing an explosion of colors to be projected around everyone.. there eyes filled with light... people began to dance...The beat on a little longer before it faded out and it was just Andre on piano again..._

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_Jade held her arms out gesturing out to everyone..._

_**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**_

_Jade shrugged..._

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world...**_

_Her voice rang out like a bell before the piano stopped and she was done..._

Everyone in the Cafe stood and clapped and beck whistled and clapped... Harder then anyone...

Jade ran down from the stage to meet up with beck.

She zoomed past everyone... uncharacteristically but when it came to Beck she never acted normal.

She stopped in front of him..Kissing him hard on the lips...

Beck chuckled into the kiss grasping her shoulders the best he could...

She kept placing smaller kisses on his lips not caring who saw..

"Jade..Jade..babe..calm down.." Jade stepped back a bit..

"I missed you..." she said as she downcasted her eyes...

Beck smiled and lifted her chin...

"you saw me everyday..." he said sympathetically

She looked away blinking back tears... trying not to look so weak in front of everyone...

"I know..but.." She was choking up and everyone's eyes were on her and him...

"Jade..." His tone was stern but playful..

"I just.. I know it happened because we got into that fight and the fight was over something stupid I should have just told you when you asked... I love you Beck... I love your girly mood s and your rules and your flannel shirts.." She lifted a corner of the shirt she was wearing for emphasis

" I love you all of you and.." She was rambling but Beck stopped her by kissing her...

" I love you too." He pulled back before kissing her again...

" I don't care if you say it or not..because.. your here right?" He lifted her eyes to meet his again..

"Always..." She kissed him again and everyone clapped...

**A:N** Hope you enjoyed R&R


End file.
